Evil King Stan
Summary Stan is the reincarnation of and the successor to the Great Evil King Gohma who destroyed half the world. Do to some unknown error, Stan lost all of his magical power and ended up sealed within a bottle for 300 years. His bottle eventaully finds it's way in the hands of Ari's father and after breaking the seal on the bottle, Stan was released and after a small contest to see who would by his host, Stan overshadowed the winner who ends up being Ari. After discovering his powers were stolen by the False Evil Kings who appeared around the world, Stan and Ari go on a mission to defeat all the fake Evil Kings and retake Stan's power along with attempting world conquest. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | High 4-C Name: Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV Origin: Okage: Shadow King Gender: Male Age: 300+ years old Classification: Evil King, Reincarnation of Great Evil King Gohma, Ghost Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Elasticity, Healing, Curse Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Possession (Can take possession of others by entering their shadow), Soul Manipulation (Stan can take possession of a beings soul by looking directly into their eyes), Non-Corporeal (In Shadow form), Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Explosion Manipulation, Transformation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Summoning, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Summoning, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 1) |-|Resistances= Status Effect Inducement, Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Life Absorption, Fear Manipulation, BFR, Illusion Creation, Memory Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Sealing, and Power Nullification (Due to overshadowing Ari, he became a "Deviant", giving her some resistance to Beiloune's "Classification" effects) Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level (Defeated and absorbed the power of Evil King Chairman who was Stated by Stan himself to have enough power to incinerate a building which would require this much power) | Large Star level (Beiloune stated he had aquired too much power, then he proceeded to restore all of Stan's original power and his form using the full power of Classification, Stan could fight Beiloune after he empowered himself with the full power of Classification) Speed: At least Subsonic (Faster than Big Bull) | At least Subsonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mult-City Block Class | Large Star Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Equal to Rosalyn) | Large Star level (Traded blows with End Game Rosalyn and later fought and traded blows with Beiloune after he empowered himself using the full power of Classification) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several meters, Cross Dimensional with Teleportaion Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Extremely Overconfident, Stan must be directly infront of and looking into the eyes of another in order to take control of their soul. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Summoning: Like all the false Evil Kings, Stan can summon ghosts to aid him in battle. He can also call his Evil Butler James as well. * Teleportation: Stan is able to teleport short distances or to and from the underworld like lesser ghosts. * Friendly Thunder / Friendly Blizzard / Friendly Inferno: Stan unleashes 3 different types of element attacks upon all enemies, however these attack don't actually do element damage but rather normal damage. * Raging Devil / Burning Devil: Stan waves his hand and creates electricity or fire around multiple targets, shocking or burning them. * Crushing Devil: In his Shadow form, Stan rushes his target and strikes them with a strong headbutt. * Curses: Like lesser ghosts, Stan can place curses on his opponets such as "Turtle" which slows down the target. "Saint", the victim of the curse is damaged whenever he or she attacks an enemy. "LP Drain" Whenever the victim of the curse uses an Special Attacks, the amount of energy the character would normally use increases. The curse intensity increases every time the character performs an action. "Death", When cursed with death, the Fate Timer appears at the beginning of battle. Each action the victim takes counts down on the timer. When it reaches zero, the character cannot perform any action. The effects of the curse intensifies with each ghost encounter. "Sandman" causes Sleep. "Evil Eye" causes Paralysis. "Tax", Profit from killing a ghost decreases. "Rust", decreases the opponents durability. Lasly, Confuse which does as the name suggests and puts the opponet in a confused state. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Kings Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Healers Category:Curse Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Okage: Shadow King Category:Tier 8